


⚡ Purple Lightning  ⚡

by Animelover2435



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Pokemon GO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover2435/pseuds/Animelover2435
Summary: What if Skull from Katekyou Hitman Reborn was Sparks from pokemon go?!





	1. ⚡ Prologue ⚡

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head ever since i read Blank Slate so i decided to make this happen. This is my first story so let me know what you guys and girls think. If you have not read Blank Slate you should go check it out it is awesome.

Skull had always been one to listen to his instincts and it had never steered him wrong when he listened to what it said. Bad things happened whenever he ignored his instincts, case in point being turned into a baby for many years with the other Arcobaleno and not remembering anything about himself before he woke up in the hospital 35 years ago. He had gotten in to stunt riding because it made him feel free and It was a lot of fun to dye his hair from his natural blond to an eye popping purple but after only five years Checkerface had come and promised his memories back. He agreed even though his instincts were screaming at him not to, but he was desperate for answers at the time and look where that had gotten him cursed as an infant for 30 years.

That was in the past though and he should be focused on the here and now. He and the other Arcobaleno were getting ready for a mission that Yuni wanted all the Arcobaleno to go on as a way of getting are bodies used to being are proper ages again. For some reason his instincts were telling him that this mission was both a good and bad thing and another thing that had come up were his strange dreams recently that featured lightning, fire, ice, and even more bizarrely a bunch of strange animal like creatures.

Well he would just have to get really prepared for this mission, so he could make sure he could protect the other Arcobaleno from whatever was going to go wrong on this supposedly easy mission.

“Hey Oodako, what do you think about this mission?” He asked his animal companion. Suddenly Skulls door was kicked open and in the doorway was reborn.

“Lackey what do you think you’re doing just standing around when you should be getting ready for are mission tomorrow.” Reborn said like he had not just kicked open poor Skulls bedroom door.

“Sorry Senpai!” Skull yelled and went to go do as reborn said while dodging bullets reborn was shooting at him with his Leon gun.

Meanwhile in another Dimension across space and time

It was another beautiful day in the world of Pokémon but not everyone was happy and cheerful as today is the anniversary of the day the leader of team instinct Spark mysteriously disappeared 3 years ago after an accident at a lab studying dimensions and traveling between them. A storm had caused the dimensional portal machine that the scientists had built to overload and go crazy out of control. The only one close enough to help was the leader of team instincts Sparks so he told his team that he would be back soon and left his Pokemon to protect the team base in his absence.

When Sparkes arrived, there was fire every ware and the scientist that had water Pokemon were trying to put out the flames.

“Is everyone out of the building and safe?!” Sparks asked the scientists as he landed and hopped off Zapdos.

“No some of our coworkers are trapped in the main lab” replied the scientist.

“Keep putting out the flames I will go in and rescue the remaining scientists that are trapped.” So, Sparks went into the burning building and found the lab where the remaining scientists were trapped by some fallen debris that blocked the door.

“Zapdos use rain dance to put out the fire and then follow up with steel wing to knock the debris aside please” Sparks said to his faithful companion.

“Kraaawwww” Zapdos responded and did as Sparks had asked of him. Before going in Sparks asked Zapdos to go outside and help put out the fires with the other scientist. “Cooow?” Zapdos askes Sparks.

“well this is a lab which means that there is electrical equipment in here and I don’t want you accidently setting it off like the last time we had to evacuate a lab okay buddy.” Sparks replies and then adds “Don’t worry I’ll just get these people out of danger and be right out behind them, that okay with you buddy?” Zapdos nods and walks awkwardly back down the hall to the entrance of the building.

Now that that was done Sparks turned back to the problem at hand getting these people to safety. With the debris gone from the doorway Sparks was able to get everyone out of the room bar himself when the portal machine in the middle of the room activated and sucked him in after that it then exploded. Leaving only the security cameras and the ones he saved to know of what had happened to the leader of team instinct. Meanwhile outside after the last of the trapped scientists got out of the building they heard an explosion, and everyone fell to the ground.

“Kkkkrrrrraaaaawwwww!!” Zapdos cries in shock and horror as they could no longer feel their friend and partner nearby. Zapdos’es bond felt like his friend was so far away that they could only go to him if he summoned him instead of being able to find him whenever Zapdos wanted and he did not like this one bit he wanted his partner back right now.

Once the scientists got over their shock and realized what had happened they called the leaders of team valor and mystic as well as the professor to explain what had happened while Zapdos circled the lab crying out in painfilled wails of despair. Candela and Blanche rushed over to the lab as quickly as they could and when they arrived the first thing they see and hear is Zapdos flying over the lab making horribly mournful cries. They feared the worst and rushed to land and summon Articuno and Moltres to go calm down Zapdos while they headed to the gathered people in front of the lab. The professor was already there and listening to the scientist’s stories about what had happened in the lab as Candela and Blanche approached the group. Once they were done with their explanation to the professor they let Candela, Blanche and the professor watch the security feed in the security office.

“What dimension was Sparks sent to and when can you pull him back to this dimension?” questioned the professor after watching the tape.

“We need to fix the machine and then it will be simple to lock on to his unique signature due to his bond with Zapdos to pin point his location and then we can open a portal to bring him back.” Replied the lead scientist. So, Candela and Blanche with heavy hearts went to break the news to all the teams while the professor stayed to help the scientists fix the portal. The scientists with the help of the professor and all the teams were able to fix machine in 6 months but when they made to bring Sparks back something was blocking them and preventing them from locking on to his location to bring him back. Everyone fell into despair because Now the only way they could lock on to which dimension he was in was if he summoned Zapdos, so they could open a portal nearby and send in Candela with Moltres and Blanche with Articuno to retrieve him. And so, they waited and waited for the day Sparks would summon Zapdos for help so that they could go rescue him and bring him home.

No matter how many years passed they would not loss hope because they knew he was still alive because Zapdos would not choose a new trainer to bond with which would only happen if Sparks was dead and so they waited and plotted what they would do when they were reunited again. Heaven help the ones who had prevented them from getting to their friend and leader because they would show NO MERSY to anyone who had laid a hand on his person in violence or the one who had blocked them from getting to him earlier.

Meanwhile back in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Universe

A shudder of dread befalls a man in a ramen shop, the Arcobaleno, the Varia, a man with white hair eating a marshmallow, and the Vindice.


	2. ⚡ Chapter 1 Preparation⚡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right new chapter and the next one is the big reveal so look forward for that!

It was a Beautiful day today in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn universe, the sun was shining, birds were singing and, in a house, deep in the forest that housed the un-cursed and growing Arcobaleno who were all doing some last-minute preparations for their mission later that day. One person was still in their room getting ready before going out to see the others downstairs.

Skull’s POV

“Let’s see should I go through the trouble of dyeing my hair purple and have it fade by tomorrow or just leave it my natural blond until the dye actually stays?” Not being able to decide by myself I turn to ask the little octopus in a tank on the dresser.

“What do you think Oodako purple or blond?” I ask my animal partner with a grin to see what his choice is on the matter. Oodako squeals and points at my currently blond hair with one of his tentacles while waving his others in the air. “alright blond it is then!” I say grinning happily at my cute partner as I put the purple hair dye away in the cabinet in the bathroom.

“now that that’s done let’s go down to see if the others are done yet.” I hold out my hand for Oodako to get on and once he is secure on my shoulder do I leave my room and make my way downstairs to the kitchen. On the way to the kitchen I pass the living room and see Lal and Colonnello polishing their favorite guns.

Seeing as there busy I continue to head for the kitchen. When I get there, I see Fon drinking some oolong tea and Viper counting a large wad of cash while drinking strawberry milk at the table. ” Hey Fon, Viper you both done getting ready for the mission later today?” I ask as I grab some energy bars from one of the cupboards and begin to munch on them while walking to sit at the table.

“Muu pay me if you want to know so badly.” Viper replies in a monotone voice, but I see a slight upturn of their lips, so I know that there amused that I even asked such a stupid question.

“Good morning Skull I am all done getting ready what about you?” Fon askes with a serene smile on his face. “I am all done getting ready and can’t wait for our mission later today!” I exclaim happily with a big smile. After I said that Fon and Viper had this wired look on their faces when they were looking at me.

Fon’s POV

Why is it that whenever our Cloud smiles he spawns flowers, sparkles and stars that twinkle? How on earth is that even possible when he does not have any Mist Flames?!

“I see that you have decided to leave your hair blond today instead of trying to get the dye to stay in.” I say as I pause from drinking my Oolong tea and trying to shake away the leftover sparkles from Skulls smile.

Me and the other Arcobaleno aside from Skull cannot figure out how he spawns things with his smiles, but the others get very twitchy and trigger happy whenever it happens since none of them want to admit that it makes Skull look very cute. Like a cinnamon roll or maybe a chipmunk with stuffed cheeks would be a better fit to describe our Cloud. In fact, I see Viper is going slightly catatonic from all the flowers and sparkles that are surrounding our Cloud currently.

Viper’s POV

This is so troublesome why does our Cloud have to be so adorable when he smiles!? I am dying inside because of his stupid illusion inducing smile that cannot even be explained by Mist Flames. My greedy black heart cannot take all this cuteness so early in the morning, Why me?

No one’s POV

Not knowing what either of his fellow Arcobaleno thinking Skull answers Fon’s question.

Skulls POV

“Yeah, I could not decide whether to dye it or not, so I decided to let Oodako decide for me.” I say as I smile looking at my fellow Arcobaleno as Oodako waves at then with one of his tentacles from his spot on my shoulder.

“Do you guys know where we are going tonight for are mission?” I ask them.

“Muuu some lab that is run by some minor famiglia that has been going down the same path as the Estraneo Famiglia before them, if you want any more information you will have to pay me 5,000 dollars.” Viper says as they finish counting their money and go to finish drinking their strawberry milk.

Skull has mixed feelings when Viper said that. For some reason he felt that this would be both a good and bad thing but decided not to dwell on that for right now and wait for the others to come down.

Later that same day

The Arcobaleno were all ready to go on tonight’s mission all that they had left to do was go drop off Yuni at the Vongola mansion. When they arrived, they saw Tsuna and his guardians out front waiting for them to arrive. Reborn got out and escorted Yuni up to Tsuna and appeared to be threatening them based on the way Tsuna’s skin paled.

Skulls POV

After Reborn returned to the van we drove off to the coordinates that we were given by Yuni and a shiver goes down my spine. I just can’t tell if it’s a shiver of dread or a shiver of excitement with the way my instincts are all over the place, but I feel like something is stirring in me that’s not my Cloud Flames.

It feels like Lightning and of being high up in the sky without the use of a blimp or plane but it’s impossible for me to know what that feels like, so I wonder why I have those feelings anyway. Suddenly, those feelings get fuzzy and my head hurts. It makes me feel weird and sad at the same time because I know that these are not my feelings but if there not mine than whose are they and why do I feel like crying now? I just don’t understand what is happening to me?!

Meanwhile in the Pokemon Go Universe

Zapdos’es POV

I am flying through the sky during a thunder storm absorbing all the lightning because it is happening over the lab where I lost my friend and partner long ago to make sure it is not hit by anything that could damage the machine inside that is the only way for the other humans to bring back me and my friend when he finaly summons me to his side.

Like I should have been when this first happened, I should never have left him alone in the first place. I will make it up to him when I see him again and I will never let him go again if I have any say about it. As I am thinking while flying my bond that has always felt distant and weak since that fateful day flares up and suddenly I feel it so clear!? I can feel Sparks Again, and he can feel me! I am so excited but as I go to call out to him through the bond I am pushed away.

NO! I was so close, but I will not give up I felt him after so long. He will call me soon I just know it. All I must do is wait a little longer and then we will be together again.

“Kkkrrraaaaaawwwwww” I let my cry echo out in to the air to convey my displeasure of being thwarted by this mysterious force but do not let it get me to depressed since my instincts are telling me I will see Sparks again soon.

For Sparks I will be patient and wait but after that I will destroy this mysterious force that dared to keep me away from my friend, I would do anything for Sparks and so would the others.

Meanwhile back in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Universe

A van filled with the ex-Arcobaleno is approaching a non-descript lab under the cover of darkness. None of them know just what is going to happen in just a few hours’ time and how neither world will ever be the same again. Not that anyone from the Pokemon world would care for all the trouble they were going to cause for the people in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn world. All they cared about was the safety and happiness of Sparks who was there student/friend/leader/partner/hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone i need some help on what to name the mafia family that the Arcobaleno will be destroying in the next chapter. so if anyone has any ideas let me know. Just comment down below on your choice of name. The first one that is suggested five times in the comments will be the one i use so have fun and be creative!


End file.
